deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Donkey Kong vs. Ceasar
Donkey Kong vs. Ceasar 'is a What-If DEATH BATTLE coming to you by Windindi! Description ''Laws of the Jungle: live, or die. These two are the kings! Which ape has what it takes to be the Alpha? DK, or Ceasar? Interlude Wiz: The jungle can be a dangerous place, and only some can survive it. '''Boom: But these two just decided: "Hey, this place is pretty awesome! Ya know what, screw being a member of society, I'm gonna be the King of the Jungle!". Wiz: Donkey Kong, the leader of the DK crew. Boom: And Ceaser, the Apeshit Soldier. Haha, get it? He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Donkey Kong Wiz: When people think of the name Donkey Kong they think of the old arcade game with Mario (AKA: Jumpman) but that is not true, because THIS DK is the son of Donkey Kong Jr. and is the leader of the DK Crew which is pretty much his family; thse guys are Diddy, Tiny, Funky, Cranky, and Lanky. Boom: HE'S GOT NO STYLE, HE'S GOT NO GRACE! Wiz: Be quiet... well anyway, his joy in life is his family, and also... Boom: BANANAS!! Wiz: and when you take those bananas away you better be ready to run like you never had before, because they are ready to bust you up, Jungle style! Boom: DK is a complete speedy powerhouse with amazing reflexes and mobility. Wiz: That's right! DK is so powerful, he can even trade blows with Little Mac! Which isn't easy! Boom: But with Super Smash Bros. Magic, you can! So... not impressive. if you want impression, HE PUNCHED THE FRICKING MOON!!! Wiz: Why he did that is unknown, but yes, he DID punch the moon, and bounced back up. which is 7.3477×10^22 kg , that equaling his strength as well. Boom: But it was for comical purposes!!! Wiz: Doesn't matter, he did it. It counts. Boom: Makes as much sence as his Expand Dong jokes, SHOWING A VIDEO! Wiz: WAIT NO!! -- Record Breaks -- ... Wiz: Can we not? Boom: Anyway's DK is powerful and has rockets, barrels, and even a peanut gun at his disposal, and it's not his dong. Wiz: DK has his weaknesses too, while he is fast and durable, DK is easy to get in contact with, and easyer yet, afraid of bee stings. Boom: Just remember to expand and conquest the internet! Ceasar Wiz: When apes dominate the earth, Ceasar is the leader, and he doesn't screw around ether! Boom: All humans beware of monkey crud everywhere, because the apes took our home, and they disasembled zoos, caused diseases that killed us all, and yeah, good times! Fight Results Next Time on DEATH BATTLE!!(Windindi) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Windindi Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years